Closing Time
by fuelled by ramen
Summary: Working overtime never had better appeal. SASUNARU. One-Shot.


Disclaimer:I own nothing except for the smut.

* * *

**Closing Time.**

"You sure you're not going to come, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

The blond looked up from wiping down the bar and forced a little grin. "Nah, don't have the cash. 'sides, if I work back I can pick up some overtime."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "That's a terrible excuse. C'mon, Naruto. You know you want to go out." He sidled up to the bar and leant his forearms against the surface. "It's Friday night, for crying out loud!"

"Hey! I just cleaned that!" Naruto complained, pushing aside his arms and re-wiping down the bench. "You guys have a good time tonight. There's always next week."

"Don't be such a _drag_," Kiba whined. "You know I can't hit on girls if you aren't there! Besides, you haven't come out after work in ages! What on earth kee-"

"He said _no_, dog face." Both Naruto and Kiba started at the harsh command. Both looked over towards Sasuke their night manager as he finished polishing off a glass. He didn't even bother looking at them as he returned the glass to the shelf. "Now I'm not paying you to stand around, Uzumaki. And Inuzuka? Fuck off."

"Hey, Sasuke, you can't talk to staff like that," Kiba protested, poking a finger in his direction. "Who the hell would put you in charge?" he demanded, shaking his head. "Shikamaru was trippin' on something when he handed out _your_ promotion."

"Hey, ease up, Kiba," Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his blond head. "I really need this money so just go have a good night! Shino is going to be there!"

"Aw man," Kiba groaned. "Tonight is going to blow." With a muttered curse at Sasuke he grabbed his beaten leather jacket and fled the almost deserted bar.

Naruto watched him go with a shake of his head and returned to cleaning the beer taps. There was still another two hours til closing but he doubted it would get busier than the four or so people there currently. It was almost the time where their patrons either left to go home or left for a livelier tempo at one of the nightclubs down the road. He didn't realise he'd been staring wistfully at the door until Sasuke's dark voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Are you going to be cleaning those taps all night? I think they're done."

Naruto glanced over at his co-worker and gave a little shrug. He wrapped his fingers lightly around one of the heads and dragged them down slowly. "Are you sure, Sasuke-kun? They don't look done to me."

Sasuke's eyes were immediately mesmerized by the actions of Naruto's tan fingers, but his voice still cut through stone. "I thought I told you to quit it with the Japanese crap."

Naruto grinned and massaged his hand further up the cold steel of the head before bringing it slowly down again. "Ah, sorry Sasuke. I forgot." He stopped his hand to bring his fingers up to his lips. His tongue slid across their tips sensually before returning to play with the edge of the tap. "Maybe you'll just have to keep reminding me."

"You're being extremely unhygienic," Sasuke told him angrily. His eyes, though, were still glued to the sensual movements of Naruto's, now slicked, hand.

"Aw, I know. But I also know how you love it dirty."

With a shake of his head Sasuke turned and resumed polishing the glasses on the shelf. "_Enough_, Uzumaki."

"Sure, Sasuke. I'll re-clean the tap so that when the next customer comes up I can give him some really good _head_." He grinned when he saw Sasuke's shoulders stiffen underneath the white, collared shirt that made up part of their uniform. "I mean, I'd hate for them to not enjoy their beer and walk away talking about how much I _blow_." Beneath the cloth he was holding Naruto noticed the way Sasuke's hands tightened around the fragile stem of the glass he was polishing. "That would be really tragic, huh? Losing business over my lack of being unable to get a customer _coming_ to the -"

The glass in Sasuke's hand broke in two and it fell to the floor, splitting into a million pieces. For a moment both men stared at the mess in silence. A small cough alerted Naruto to the fact they still had customers and he looked over in surprise.

"Sorry!" he called out, smiling widely and scratching his neck. One by one they returned to their drinks and when Naruto looked up he found Sasuke pinning him with a hard glare. "Wh-what?"

"That's coming out of _your_ pay check."

"What?!" Naruto complained. "I didn't break it!"

"You were being lewd and distracted me. Ergo, your fault," Sasuke surmised.

"That's bullshit!" Naruto scoffed, edging closer to the older male. He stopped within a few feet of him and leant casually against the bar. He allowed his eyes to trail down towards Sasuke's pant line and turned his nose skyward. "You can't blame me when you've got a hard on the size of –hey!"

Sasuke had stormed across the few feet between them and was now within an inch of barrelling Naruto into the bar behind him. He glared down at the smaller male, his ebony eyes burning with lust. "_Shut. Up_," he hissed.

Naruto grinned coyly. "Why, Sasu-kun? Is that blood I see coming out of your nos-oomph!"

Sasuke pinned Naruto roughly with his hips against the bar. Naruto gasped as he felt the obscene hardness in the older man's pants brush along his own swiftly hardening member.

"I said 'quit it'," Sasuke reminded him, roughly thrusting into Naruto to emphasise his point.

Naruto let out a small whimper, his cheeks heating up at the close encounter of his co-worker. "Sa-Sasuke," he pleaded. His eyelids slipped close over his azure eyes and when they reopened his pupils were large with desire. He let out a small cry as Sasuke thrust against him one more time. "Sasuke ... we're at work," he managed to murmur softly.

Sasuke drew back sharply. With trepidation Naruto met his eyes and found the smouldering black depths surveying the customers behind them. "Bar's closed," he said loudly.

"What?!" both Naruto and the customers exclaimed. "There's still another two hours to go, Sasuke!" he reminded him.

"I said, 'bar's closed'," Sasuke repeated. He strode around to the front of the counter and started bussing the tables. "Come on!" he urged, helping a guy out of his seat and pushing him firmly towards the door. "All of you! Out!"

"Hey dude, it's not even closing time yet!" one patron complained. "I haven't finished my beer!"

"Take the glass!" Sasuke urged. He had managed to push two customers out and was now swiftly shepherding the other two in the same direction. "We open again at noon tomorrow. Go! _Go_!" The customer opened his mouth to complain again but Sasuke gave him a rough push out the door. "I said 'bar's closed'!" he told them loudly, slamming shut the door in their face.

Naruto watched agape as Sasuke locked and dead bolted the door. He flicked over the 'open' sign to 'closed' and strode purposefully towards him.

"Wow, Sasuke," Naruto breathed. "What's got you so fired up?"

Sasuke came to a halt in front of him and roughly grabbed his chin. "The thought of fucking you hard," he whispered before leaning down and bruising Naruto's soft lips in a demanding kiss.

His tongue pushed itself into the blond's mouth, uninvited that it was and Naruto enjoyed every second of it. He whimpered as Sasuke's mouth dominated his own and even let out a small cry as their teeth ground against each other's briefly. Sasuke pushed him roughly into the ledge behind them and Naruto grunted as his hands flew behind to steady himself.

"Sa-Sasuke," Naruto gasped as his dark haired partner grabbed his clothed shaft roughly and began kneading it despite the fact it needed no more coaxing.

Sasuke must have agreed for without warning he unzipped Naruto's fly and yanked down the black pants. "No boxers today, eh, _Naruto_?" he purred, lowering himself to a crouch and toying with the blond's thick cock. "I had no idea," he continued, letting his lips ghost over the weeping head.

"No idea?" Naruto breathed haughtily. "You were the one yanking me out of bed telling me to hurry or I'd be late to work."

"You shouldn't have slept in til noon then," Sasuke reprimanded him, lightly sweeping his tongue along the underside of his shaft. Above him Naruto groaned and Sasuke chuckled darkly.

"S'not my fault you had me up til four trying to fuck me senseless-ahh!" Naruto cried out, his fingers gripping tightly onto the bench and turning white. Sasuke had submerged his head into his mouth, the sensitive skin shooting fire through Naruto's spine.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Sasuke observed while he gently nipped at Naruto's balls.

"Sasuke, please," Naruto begged, his cerulean eyes the size of saucers.

"Only 'cause you asked for it," Sasuke replied before diving the thick, red cock of his partner deep into his throat.

Naruto let out a gasp of delight. Rarely did Sasuke _ever_ give head. He didn't bottom and apparently he didn't give blow jobs either. Not that Naruto was complaining about his actions now. He glanced down and shivered at the sight of the pink lips wrapped around his sex. Saliva dripped from the corner of Sasuke's mouth and he met Naruto's hungry look with an equally lustful stare. Gripping the inky darkness of Sasuke's hair Naruto guided him up and down his cock. The sight of it vanishing into the hot, wet mouth was enough for Naruto to almost cum on the spot. But Sasuke had other plans and withdrew his mouth with a final lick at the growing bauble of pre-cum.

"S'uke," Naruto moaned before Sasuke caught his mouth in a kiss. The taste of himself overwhelmed Naruto and he felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

He pulled away and began dusting Sasuke's neck and collarbones with butterfly kisses. His hands trailed down and gently unbuttoned the raven's pants. He slowly pulled the zipper down and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the black matching pants Sasuke wore. Looking up with heavily lidded eyes, Naruto and Sasuke held eye contact as Naruto divested Sasuke of both pants and underwear leaving the throbbing member of his partner to jut out towards him. His calloused fingers lightly curled around the heavy length and Sasuke's eyes slid closed. A moan escaped his lips and Naruto grinned. He lightly licked his lips and brought two free fingers to his mouth.

"Sasuke," he whispered and let his eyelids slip even further over his eyes when Sasuke's coal depths met his own blue orbs. Slowly he raised his fingers to his mouth and inserted them inside. Another breathy moan escaped Sasuke's lips and Naruto withdrew his fingers slowly, ensuring both were coated in saliva.

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed, his eyes glued now to the dripping fingers.

He started as the first hints of saliva touched his own needy head. Yet that was as far as it went. He looked down in surprise and felt his eyes widen to the extreme. The slicked fingers weren't for massaging along his quivering dick but were already occupied with slipping effortlessly into Naruto's tan and puckered hole.

"You bleedin' again, Sasuke," Naruto asked sensually, a gasp stifling further conversation as he inserted the second finger into his hole. "Agh," he cried out, spreading his legs further apart in an effort to drive the digits deeper. "God, Sasuke. I wish they were your cock – urgh – I wish they we-"

Sasuke roughly pulled the hand out from between his thighs and grabbed the warm muscles firmly. "Ready, Naruto?" he teased, pulling the legs apart even further and pushing him up slightly against the metal bench behind them.

Naruto gasped lightly at the cold touch of the bench but his thoughts were drawn swiftly back to the actions at hand as Sasuke's cock gently prodded his entrance.

"Nnn-Sasuke!" he groaned, arching his back so that his member brushed lewdly against the taut muscles of Sasuke's abdomen.

"I know," Sasuke responded before thrusting deeply into the tight heat the blond was providing him.

Naruto whimpered in pure delight as his lover's sex penetrated him as intensely as possible. The hot, throbbing organ withdrew only to come smashing back in once more, sending waves of pleasure emanating through Naruto's entire being. More grunts and whimpers flew from his lips as Sasuke thrust continuously into him, each time tightening the coiling of pleasure in his lower gut. He reached for Sasuke's lips with his own and caught them in a fiery and passionate kiss. Tongues danced for dominance as Sasuke pressed deeper and deeper into Naruto's tight, velvet channel. Naruto felt himself shoved to the side and in the distance heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like a multitude of glasses smashing to the floor. He was past the point of caring though as the new angle brought Sasuke's cock dead centre into his prostate.

"Fuck!" he cursed, his head flying back and hitting the surface beneath it. "God, Sasuke. Don't stop! Don't you dare fucking stop-Argh!"

Sasuke was now erratically thrusting as hard and as fast as possible into the little bundle of nerves that sent Naruto's already clouded vision white with pure pleasure. The brunette's breathing was laboured and even the normally stoic and unfazed Uchiha was letting out the occasional grunt and gasp as he felt the tight cavern around his cock tightening in preparation. Beads of sweat fell onto the bronzed body beneath him as he squinted his eyes and concentrated as much as possible on bringing himself to climax. Not that it was hard with the visual of Naruto now fisting his red cock viciously in an effort to relieve himself of the ever building pressure in his stomach.

"Go on, Naruto, shout my fucking name," Sasuke ordered, biting down on his lip to prevent from crying out himself.

The blond didn't need much more coaxing. Another few pumps to his bobbing cock and his body was arching almost unnaturally as streams of white, creamy cum shot out and coated the white t-shirt that was already clinging to his body and transparent with sweat.

"S'uke!" he cried out, sounding almost agonized.

Sasuke shuddered as the walls around him convulsed irregularly and he too shot his load deep into the man below him. He buried himself as far as possible and gave a few shallow thrusts, allowing the tight ass to milk him of any cum he may have had left in his pulsing cock. He hadn't realised his eyes were closed until he opened them and saw two matching azure orbs watching him intently. A small grin graced Naruto's features as he met the ebony eyes of his lover.

"Ok?" Sasuke asked, leaning down and planting a small kiss on his lips.

"Definitely," Naruto assured him. He used his elbows to raise his torso up towards his companion. "I have to say, I am enjoying your recent habit of closing the bar a few hours earlier so we can do this."

"It's hardly a habit," Sasuke scoffed lightly.

"Well, I suppose fifth time's the charm, eh?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow towards his golden locks, now plastered to his forehead. "I can't believe no one suspects anything yet? I thought at least Kiba would have realised by now," he laughed cheekily.

"Hn," Sasuke responded, pulling himself lightly out of the blond and rolling his shoulders. He watched Naruto slip nimbly to his feet and rub his lower back.

"That's going to hurt tomorrow, I reckon," he grinned, twisting his body to observe the red pressure mark. His eyes moved down towards the stack of glasses Sasuke had yet to polish, all smashed to pieces on the cool floor below them. "Ooops," he joked, returning his gaze back to Sasuke.

"Hn, they're coming out of your pay check too, Usuratonkachi."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed angrily. "It's not my fault you had to have me before we even got home!" He shook his fist angrily as Sasuke bent over and gracefully picked up his discarded pants. "And what did you just call me? I can't call you Sasu-kun but you can call me _that_? You know what, Sasuke, next time I _am_ going out with my friends and you can stay behind with your _hand_!"

Sasuke chuckled lightly as he did up his zipper and reached for a broom. "We'll see, Naruto. You've said that every night this week. Tomorrow night might just be lucky six."


End file.
